


Just Let Me Try it Out

by DanPhil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny, Collars, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Slapping, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPhil/pseuds/DanPhil
Summary: Phil wants to make use of some new items he bought on eBay, with Dan...





	

"Phil, have you seen my charger?" I call across the apartment, chucking my bedside table draw shut and rolling my eyes when my Phil shouts a reply with a chuckle, “no! It’s where you left it!” I shake my head and walk in the direction of my boyfriend’s voice, stopping in the doorway of the lounge and opening my mouth to ask if I can borrow his charger, but close it and frown when I look at Phil properly. “Phil?” I question, stepping closer to look at his nervous face - he has the worry lines I recognise too well. I take the laptop off Phil when he still won’t look at me, putting it next to me and crouching in front of him. “What’s up?”

Phil smiles - but I’ve known him far too long to miss that it’s forced - shaking his head and muttering, “nothing, Dan”.  I raise my eyebrows, tilting my head, “yes there is!” Phil doesn’t often act like this - he doesn’t keep secrets, not from me. I take a deep breath, becoming nervous myself when he continues denying, “there isn’t”. He sighs when I widen my eyes sadly, trying to change the subject and asking, “what’s up with you?”

“I’m worried now you’re lying to me!” I say loudly as I begin to panic - what is he hiding? Phil sighs and forces a smile again, shrugging, “you won’t like it”.

I widen my eyes at this, shaking at his leg childishly and pushing, “okay, now I’m scared, what is it? Has something happened?” Phil huffs, pulling his eyes away from mine and looking to the floor as he slowly begins, “no. Well yes. I’ve been meaning to ask you something”. I stand up on my aching legs and sit next to him on the sofa, prompting him gently, “ask me then”. Phil nods and I breathe out in relief, my heart slowing - though I’m still terrified of what I’m about to hear.

“Well”, Phil begins nervously, but I don’t push him to speed up, letting him slowly explain, “I’ve been looking at things on the internet. And, I was wondering if you’d let me try some new things one time?” I hold my breath, checking, “like what? Porn?” Phil’s cheeks redden, and I let out a nervous laugh as he responds, “porn, yes, and other things”.

“So”, I question, my voice unintentionally quietening, “what do you want to do?” Phil turns to me properly, relaxed slightly that I’m not immediately turning him down, and explains, “well, you know I top?” I nod, freezing at his next words, “I want more control. You know, the things we haven’t tried or even discussed, handcuffs and stuff”. I feel my cock twitch just at the idea of Phil handcuffing me, accidentally moaning in the back of my throat. When I still don’t respond - just hoping Phil didn’t hear the embarrassing sound I just made - he sighs, rubbing my forearm gently, “I’d be careful, but you really don’t have to. I don’t mind. See, this is why I didn’t want to say anything”.

I let out another small laugh, the sound awkward though I try to sound normal, teasing after leaning forward to peck a kiss on his lips, making his eyes widen in surprise. “You kinky man, Phil Lester. So, when did you want to give it a go?” Phil smiles widely at me, speedily suggesting, “today?” I cant help but gasp at this, asking in disbelief, “you already have the… stuff?” Phil nods, so much more sure of himself now, close to pleading with me, “just let me try it out! I’ll stop the second you ask”.

“Okay, Phil”. I agree breathlessly, more excited than nervous - but still very nervous. Phil grins and jumps up from the sofa, stopping next to the lounge door as he holds it open for me, gesturing for me to walk through. I shakily get up and walk past him, an unsettled feeling brewing at the calculating look in Phil’s eyes - if I didn’t know him well, I’d think he was dangerous.  Phil smirks, perfectly aware of my nerves, making me jump when he pats my bum, ordering, “upstairs, Dan”. I frown but do as he says, questioning as I make my way up, “Phil, what are you going to do?”

“Daniel”, the sternness in Phil’s voice makes my breath hitch, and I turn to face him, stopping on the stairs. “You don’t talk unless I ask you to”. I gulp and turn back around, gripping at the stair rail tighter as my cock twitches beneath my trousers. Phil’s hand on my back makes me jump, and he chuckles behind me, leading me in the direction of his room; I can hear the smile on his face as he orders me again, “you’re going to take your clothes off, lie back on the bed and spread your legs for me.”

My hands tremble as I pull my top over my head, watching Phil open one of his drawers and rifle through it, humming as he does so, his eyes glowing with excitement. I pause in undoing my belt when I see the handcuffs glinting as he pulls them out, and he turns to smile at me - though lust still burns in his eyes - chuckling at the look on my face. “I bought these on ebay a long while ago”, he explains, and I notice him licking his lips, his gaze flickering from me as I lower my trousers and back to the cuffs. Once I’m naked and shivering slightly, I make my way to Phil’s bed and lie back, my breathing noisy and filling the room as I spread my legs for my boyfriend.

I try to calm myself, smiling up at Phil as he takes my wrists with his gentle as always hands, pulling them up above my head and locking me to the headboard. “Are these alright?” Phil questions once he’s finished and I nod as I look up above me, experimentally tugging at my wrists locked into the metal. “Dan”, Phil says to get my attention, and I meet his eyes quickly, frowning at the worry in his own, and he strokes one of my hands gently, “Dan, answer that question, are the handcuffs okay?”

“Yes. Phil, they’re fine”, I reply, relaxing - Phil is being as caring as ever, I trust him completely. “Good”, Phil says, his grin returning, “now, do you want to see what else I have for you?” I nod again, giggling when Phil pokes my nose and tells me to close my eyes, listening in the darkness as he opens his drawer up again. My stomach tumbles as I wonder what else Phil has in store for me, still getting used to the restraining feeling of the metal around my wrists. I think I like it though - after all the control I have to keep over my own life, with my you tube videos and so much more, now Phil is taking control of me. I can soon hear Phil return to my side again, staying still for a moment before whispering, “open those pretty eyes”.

I gawp in surprise when I see what’s dangling from Phil’s fingers, frowning at it and asking, “you want me to wear a collar?” Phil chuckles at my horrified face, lowering the black leather to my neck, making me flinch as he wraps it around me, fastening it. “Do you like it, baby?” I don’t respond, just swallowing at the feeling of the thing around my neck, but I smile and blush when Phil turns my face to him gently, complimenting me, “I think you look beautiful”. He lowers his head and kisses my neck, making me moan softly, tilting my head up to give him more access. “You’re mine”, he growls, lifting his head away from peppering kisses along my sensitive neck, causing me to pull at the handcuffs, growling in frustration and just wanting to wrap my arms around Phil.

“Not used to being restrained, are we?” he teases, making me whine when he stands up again, leaving my neck tingling. He crosses his arms, raising his eyebrows, his authoritative tone surprising me, “if you want me to touch you, you’re going to ask for it”.

“Phil?” I question in a voice that’s almost soundless, unsure of what he expects me to do as his hand goes back to my cock, gripping me firmly and making me harden more. Just as I open my mouth and begin to moan, however, Phil takes his hand away, leaving me whining in complaint. “You ask me for more, Daniel”, Phil insists in the same tone, and I frown at his use of my full name, my stomach twitching nervously. “Touch me”, I say simply, but this isn’t enough; he tilts his head at me, questioning as if I’m a young child, “what’s the magic word?”

“Please?” I beg desperately, becoming breathless as I look down to my aching member, “please touch me!” Phil finally smiles at my words, and I sigh in relief when he praises, “good boy”. I moan more when I take in what Phil just called me, nodding violently when he asks, getting on the bed and sitting in front of my legs and spreading them more, “you want to be a good boy for me, don’t you Dan?”

I nod and tilt my head back in pleasure as Phil begins to wank me at a fast pace, no longer teasing me with his perfect hands. I writhe on his bed, all the while aware of the handcuffs keeping me in place so Phil can play with me, and the collar around my neck – both of which makes this all so much better. “Keep talking”. I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of Phil’s urgent voice, “tell me how this feels, you can’t be silent like you usually are”. When his hand speeds up even more I close my eyes and groan so noisily I’m sure the neighbours will hear, spreading my legs further apart and whimpering, “sorry”, struggling to speak, “P-Phil, it feels amazing”.

I gasp and my eyes flash open when my inner thigh is slapped sharply, leaving a tingling, sore spot, and my eyes widen as Phil orders, “eyes on mine as I wank you!” He slaps my thigh again but this time my short gasp of pain turns to a moan, and I blush at Phil’s wide smile. He teases, “do you like it when I slap you, Danny?” I can’t help but nod despite my embarrassment, whispering, “Phil, it feels so fucking good”.

I jump again when this time pain comes to my scalp, as Phil grabs me by my hair, leaning his face up in front of mine but keeping his hand moving on my cock. “No swearing, you naughty boy”, he says quietly, pecking my lips with his own, and I nod once again, whimpering, not entirely sure where my words come from, “I’m sorry I’m a naughty boy, Phil. Please can you use your mouth?”

“You _are_ a naughty boy”, Phil laughs, releasing my hair and stroking his hand across my neck again, “you wear a collar, and you love it”. I open my mouth to apologise again but Phil ducks head down and takes me into his mouth, cutting me off immediately as he begins bobbing his head. I lift my hips up and hit the back of Phil’s throat abruptly, but he doesn’t flinch, just looking up to my face with his beautiful blue eyes, which pushes me over the edge, I release into his mouth, swallowing with ease.

Phil stands up straight away, looking down as I pant and try to gain my breath back, my eyebrows raised with surprise. Phil giggles and I watch as he reverts to his usual self, questioning me uncertainly, “I’m done, what did you think?” I take a few more breaths to recover, closing my aching legs and stating with a small chuckle of my own, “you’re not done, we’re doing that again”. Phil’s face lights up at this, his eyes glistening, “really?”

“Yes!” I reply in almost a shout, laughing as he grins giddily, blushing again as I ask, shaking my locked wrists, “erm, Phil, can you let me out now?” Phil widens his eyes and apologises quickly, rushing over to me, “oh, sorry! Hang on!” He undoes the handcuffs speedily, helping me up on my shaking legs so I can pull my boxers back on. “Dan?” He questions as I tug my shirt over my head, “can we leave the collar on for a while? It looks so good on you”. I moan when he leans forward to kiss my neck, “yeah, if you show me what else you bought on ebay”.


End file.
